eye to eye
by Taylorocks17
Summary: Aj, is a normal 17 year old high school girl. Energetic, feisty, and just loves her guitar. But her life suddenly changes when she runs into someone with blue eyes just as piercing as her own. and what will happen when she gets to know the man behind those eyes and all the supernatural mystery behind it? All she knows is, Her life is going to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: First day**

"Ajatoria James Benwood! Get down here." my brother Scott yells to me. "Coming jerk!". I bolt down the stairs ready to start my junior year at Mystic Falls High. I didnt mean to run so late this morning but hey, it takes a long time to look this good. or maybe I was running late because I had slept an extra hour... nahh. My hair is hanging down today in its usual waves, falling to just above my butt. I streaked it with some pink and blue highlights this summer just to freak my mom out, but it looks nice, the blue going well with my piercing saphirre eyes. I decided to start school anew this year but of course I've ended up in my favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans and a deep pink tank top under a leather jacket. "Finally" Scott says as I get in the car, he is soooo impatient. Damn boys and their ability to just roll out of bed.

A few minutes later, we pull up to school and I jump out eager to get away from Scott, He's best friends with Tyler Lockwood, who is hot, but a complete dick so I tend to keep my distance. Besides, My senior brother probably isnt eager to be seen with his junior little sister. I make my way over to my best friend Bonnie, and our other good friends Elena and Caroline. They had been at school for a while now and had already started a conversation, seems like Care already expressed condolensces again for Elena's parents, who drove off Wickery bridge over summer and died. Elena and Jeremy had been devastated needless to say. "Hey 'Lena" I say to her before jumping on Caroline forcing her to give me a piggyback ride to class. After much pouting Care uses her cheerleader muscles to stick me in an empty trashcan. "Love you too!" I yell as she walks away. "Hey Aj! im glad we have the same first period, I hate the first day" bonnie tells me again as we enter the room. I promptly take out my travel pillow and go to sleep on the desk. I hate , he can go to hell. I do great in history each year because Im a member of a founding family and Ive been trained to know it since birth, I dont need Tanner. Elena rushes in slightly flushed just before the bell rings and sits next to me and Bonnie with a smile on her face, the first Ive seen from her in awhile. "Whats got you so happy 'Lena?" "Well Jeremy was doing pot again and well thats not why Im smiling but, after I busted him I walked out of the Mens room into the hottest guy I've ever seen, his name is Stefan Salvatore" "I hope his personality is as attractive as his face" Bonnie says. "Oh it is, I was almost late because we were in the hallway talking and I lost track of time, I hope he transfers to this class he was going to get his schedule changed" I hope so too Im all for hot males in history, maybe Ill actually stay awake this year" "Aj! stop talking and put your pillow away its the first day" Tanner yells to me from the front of the room. "No way Im tired, your superstar athlete whos also my brother kept me up all night with his workout music" I mutter sarcastically. "Office , now". Instead of going to the office I go over to where I know Ill find my favorite little Gilbert, The stoner pit. I walk up to him and Vicki Donovan smoking a joint. " 'Sup Jer bear?" "hmmm nothing much Ajatoria" "I told you since we were five Jer, Its Aj" "Well I told you, Its Jeremy, I know not of this Jer bear you speak of" "Sure you dont, maybe I should just call you emo Jer, thats your phase now-a-days" "shut up Aj" "Hey Vicki" "hey Aj" I spend the rest of the day with Jer and Vicki blowing off my classes. We never actually learn the first day anyhow. Me, Jer, and Vicki are playing Hide and seek in the woods behind the school when my phone rings. I know, teens playing hide and seek but dont judge, its highly competitive. "Hello person who revealed my hiding spot" I say rudely into the phone. "Hey Aj Its Elena, gosh are you playing hide and seek AGAIN? anywyas, you wanna come down to the grill tonight? Bonnie and Care are coming and I really want you guys to meet Stefan". "Oh hes coming? how'd you run into him again". "In the cemetary... Ill explain later, I gotta go be there at 8, Bye. "Cant wait to meet Stefan, Jers coming to find me gotta go too, bye!" I say before bolting out of my hiding spot running all the way to the parking lot and promptly entering Scotts car before locking it, I get there just in time to lock Jeremy out. I am so cooler than him. Jeremy starts banging on the windows with Vicki behind him just running up. Scott and Tyler approach giving us questioning looks. "Scott bro! save me!". "No way sis, this is what you get for blowing off school". "Scott! theyre scratching the car paint!". That line works as expected and he saves me, scratch that, the car, from Jeremy and Vicki's wrath. We drive away and I look back to flick Jeremy off but instead I see Jeremy and Tyler talkinhg with Vicki awkwardly in the middle, I wonder what thats about.

After I get home I spend the afternoon playing my guitar, what kind of aspiring songwriter would I be if I didnt? at around 7:30 I hear a knock on my door. "come in!". Elena walks in my room and then I remember, The grill at 8 to meet Stefan. "Hey 'Lena I was just getting ready to leave..". "Uh-huh, sure I figured you'd lose track of time with that guitar of yours so I came to pick you up". "Good thinking, Lets go" I grin at her as I slip on my sparkling navy converse Low tops. now lets meet this Stefan guy...

We walk in the grill promptly at 8 to get a warm welcome from Caroline, Bonnie, and a very sexy green eyed boy, he must be Stefan. "Aj, this is Stefan, Stefan this is Aj" Elena introduces. "Hey Stefan nice eyes, they're like whoa, green.". "Hey Aj, I know I've seen them everyday of my long life. Your eyes are quite special as well, I only know one other person with eyes as piercing as yours, but theirs were icy, yours seem warm". "Thanks Stefan, what do you mean long life? you're only 17 silly". "well yea... I know im just weird. Hey Elena you wanna dance?" They go off and start dancing to the music as me, Care, and Bonnie go get a table. Shortly after Elena and Stefan return but just to drop off their jackets. They dance all night and it makes me happy to see Elena so happy, she's been having a hard time lately since her parents died. I notice Caroline watching Stefan closely, I hope she doesnt try and start a girl fight over him geez. "So Bon, how was history without me?". "Good, we talked about salem and the supposed witches who came to settle Mystic Falls, pretty coincidental actually, my grams tried to tell me I was a witch again this morning". "Really? well then poof me up a huge pile of Kit-Kats, I'm Hungry." "me too Aj, I wish I could". We leave at around 11, since its a school night. Elena gives Stefan a ride home and Bonnie goes with Caroline, I decide to walk I know its dangerous but I love night walks. Stefan chivalrous as ever gives me his jacket to wear home since it has gotten cold and warns me to be careful. I like that guy, hes perfect for Elena.

I get up early the next morning so I have time to run Stefans Jacket back to him, I dont want him to be cold this morning just because of me. Elena texts me the address and I head over, thankfully its close since Mystic Falls is a small town. I get out and knock on the door and a gorgeous man opens it, Hes about 6ft tall with raven black messy hair, and it looks like rock hard abs under his tight thermal shirt, but thats not what stands out most to me, I notice his icy, piercing, blue eyes. Intense enough to compete with my own. this must be who Stefan was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2- Stefan has a brother?**

I like an idiot, stared mouth agape at the raven haired eye copier for what felt like hours, even though it wasnt longer than a minute. He smirked at me with a cocky stare, he knew he was hot. Damn him. "Can I help you?". "Umm.. actually Im here to see Stefan, is he home? I hope this is the right address..". "You got the right place, Im his older, more attractive brother Damon" He said with a confidant smile. I could tell he was arrogant, therefore I didnt really like him that much. "Is Stefan home?". "No he went hunting.. Guy just loves little rabbits, I dont know why. I keep telling him that its not natural, not in his nature." this guy is weird that didnt sound like the Stefan I met last night but what did I know? I did just meet the guy. "Oh well I have his jacket from last night. Mind giving it to him for me Damon". "Sure, you have gorgeous eyes by the way". "Thanks so do you, I think Stefan may have mentioned them before". "Couldnt resist mentioning my attractive traits now could he?" Damon grinned. I was really beginning to question this guy, his confidance was unnatural. "sure blue eyes, whatever you say." "is that my nickname now?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "sure I guess, I gotta get to school, see you around Damon". "bye, Ill tell Stefan you stopped by... Whats your name?". "Its Aj, Aj Benwood. Bye"

I got in my car and drove to school and I just couldnt shake the thought of Damon he was unbelievably gorgeous, yes and quite smooth I must say but something just seemed off about him. I felt cold in his presence. Weird, I never got that vibe from Stefan even though he supposedly hunted bunnies, I'd have to ask him about that later.

I walked into 's class with a blanket to sleep with this time, the pillow was just too bulky to carry around. "hey Bon.". "Hey Aj, whats up? you seem thoughtful". "yea, I ran Stefans jacket over to his house this morning and met his brother Damon, he seems weird. Like, Hes gorgeous but something is off." "thats weird you'll have to introduce us, I never knew Stefan had a brother". "Me either, I guess they're not close". " ! be quiet, I'm trying to teach a class here". yelled from the front of the room. That dick. "Hey! Bonnie was talking tooooooo, yell at her". I exclaimed, which earned me a glare from Bonnie. I stuck out my tongue and then proceeded to sleep history class away..

I saw Stefan later at lunch and he was with Elena ofcourse, the two of them laughing happily over Stefan throwing a ball at Tyler earlier. I was genuinely glad to see Elena so happy and Stefan seemed like a truely nice guy, he was good for her. "Hey Stefan, Hey Elena. I dropped your jacket off at your house this morning Stef but you werent there, your brother said he'd give it to you". "You met my brother?" he questioned in utter suprise. "yea Damon right?". "You have a brother?" Elena questioned. "Yeah I do.. Didnt get a chance to tell you that he was in town. We're not very close". "He said you were out hunting bunnies?" "oh um yea, thats a little inside joke we have, Im actually a vegetarian he finds it hilarioud to tell people I hunt". "Ohhh that makes more sense, I gotta get going, see ya later love birds" "Bye Aj!" they said in unison like only lovers can, theyre relationship had escalated quickly, but it worked for them. Love at first sight i guess, I wish I had something like that.

**Stefan POV**

"Damon!" I yelled into the house, I knew he would hear me.

"Little Brother" He smirked.

"Didnt know you were in town. Im trying to have a life hear Damon and I dont want you ruining it."

"Oh yeah, saw your girl Elena leaving school today, not that I was keeping tabs or anything. Im much more interested in the gorgeous little thing I met this morning, Aj was it?"

"You stay away from her Damon, shes one of Elenas best friends and a nice girl."

"We'll see about that baby bro. Maybe I want to start a life here too, stick around a bit, get to know my little brothers friends. Hell maybe Ill even chaperone a field trip for some brotherly bonding"

"Do what you want Damon, but nobody is gonna get hurt, or you'll have hell to pay"

"Whatever you say, Stef"

"Why are you even here?"

"Well thats for me to know and you to Dot-dot-dot"

**Aj POV**

"Hey Aj, Tyler is coming over so leave me alone" my jerk of a brother Scott called to me. I loved the kid but he had horrible choices in best friends, Tyler was a dick.

"No he is NOT! or Ill get my guitar right now and serenade you with Justin Bieber!". "You wouldnt dare..." I grabbed my guitar and ran down the stairs strumming the first few notes of Justins hit single "Baby"

"_Are we an Item? Girl quit playin. We're just friends. What are you sayin? Said theres another and looked right in my eyes my first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHHH"_

"OK fine! he wont comeover just please stop the madness!" he yelled covering his ears and running away. I was totally the superior sibling.

I went to bed that night to catch up on the sleep I had missed after Tanner woke me up from history class to have the strangest dream. I was kissing some mystery man and then suddenly he bit my neck, draining me of all my blood and I woke with a start after I saw his cold, blue eyes. Damon. I never had dreams about people I just met, this was odd. Guess I had way too many of Scotts coco puffs for a night time snack. I couldnt shake the feeling that someone was watching me so I ended up staying awake the rest of the night. Good thing I could sleep in history tomorrow.

**Not too much Jeremy, Caroline, or bonnie characters or plot development really but I wanna take things slow. Anything you guys are eager to see?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers. Thanks for following and such it really encourages me. I dont think im going to go along with the Damon/Caroline relationship plot. This is a Damon/Oc story and I really want to develop Aj and Damon. Later on Damon may have some competition from klaus(; **

**Chapter 3**

I was tired the next morning and decided to blow off school. I had to bribe Scott with some fruit loops to get him to cover for me. I decided to do some research on Damon. He seemed suspicious to me, I had weird feelings around him. It scared me. I did what any teen would do naturally and I googled him. No criminal records, no records at all really, which was strange. Stefan told Elena that he and Damon had been born in Mystic Falls. I went and looked for their Birth Records and there were none for Mystic General Hospital. Huh. Maybe I was watching too much CSI, or maybe I was onto something. I had to look out for Elena, I'd known her since birth.

[Text messages]

"_**where are you? -Bonnie"**_

"_**ditched school, tired -Aj"**_

"_**I'm alone with Tanner i hate you -Bonnie"**_

"_**sorry sweet cheeks. Could you find out some more about Stefan? I found something strange, Ill show you Later - Aj"**_

"_**I can try. -Bonnie"**_

Though I had ditched school due to lack of sleep I found myself with a new wave of energy and decided to work on my song writing. Since I was Having these strange feelings I had to get them out somewhere and singing, playing music, or writing a song just seemed to help me ever since I was Little. I went up to my room, my safe place. I loved it, It had a nice peach carpet, a warm cream bedspread with random tie dye throw pillows, and shimmering sequin silver curtains. I always felt secure playing in here. I grabbed my guitar and strummed it slowly until I found a nice rhythm and I began to sing,

_Hello, Hello Is anybody out there?_

_Does anybody care?_

_How I feel about you_

_do you care about me too?_

_Or should I drop my suspicion _

_or would that be deceiving my sweet intuition?_

_I wonder what you would do_

_If you felt the same about me too_

_So will you leave me to wander?_

_or come to my rescue?_

I sang sweetly and held the last note. I think it was a good first verse and I jotted it down on a music sheet listing the chords needed for guitar, I think it would also sound good on piano too.

"_**tried talking to Stefan, I felt cold when I touched him and Kind of scared Its like I sensed evil, maybe Grams freaked me out with this witch stuff or maybe Im right I dont know. But Elena wants to throw a dinner tonight and she said I could invite you, we can question Stefan then. Be there at six. -Bonnie"**_

"_**Ok, see you then - Aj"**_

Ughhh I guess I had to get ready then if I was going out, I needed to look presentable. Maybe a shower would relax me...

Damon sat in a tree outside Aj's window watching her. He was intrigued by this human with the startling blue eyes. She was almost prettier than Katherine he thought. He had originally come to scare her or bite her if he got hungry but then, he heard her voice. It stirred emotion in Damon and It felt like she was singing to him. He needed to get a grip, his humanity was growing restless deep inside of him. He knew one thing for sure, He was going to dinner that night at Elena's. Thanks to his Vampire eyesight he saw Aj's texts. He smirked and sped away from the house. Time to get ready.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter[: please review, follow, pm, and favorite. It means alot to me[: Ill update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

If there was one thing Ajatoria James Benwood hated, it was getting ready for events. Even though it was just a dinner party at Elena's, she wanted to look nice. Ever since Tyler Lockwood saw her in her Pjs when Scott failed to inform her he was over, she had dressed to be prepared. Always.

After much looking around in her closet she settled on an outfit not too formal, but not terribly casual either. She settled on a deep purple curve hugging sweater dress over black leggings and combat boots.

She was still a little early but figured she'd head over to the Gilbert's anyways, maybe Jeremy would be up for a pre-dinner hide and seek rematch game. She pulled up in the driveway noticing she was the first guest here as expected.

"Jeremyyyyy! Lena! let me in, Im cold out here" Aj yells sighing and banging on the door.

"Jeez Aj loud enough?" Jeremy laughs

"never" Aj smirks

"What do you say we play a rematch of hide and seek Jer? Im the first one here and if 'Lena sees me idle she'll put me to work in the kitchen"

"Ajatoria! come help me!" yells Elena

"No! and call me Aj!" she sticks her tongue in Elena's direction.

"Sure Aj Im always up to kick your ass in hide and seek"

"thats why I won last time"

"I let you win"

"Sure you did Jer Bear"

"Whatever you say Ajatoria"

Damon was in his room wondering how exactly he was going to get into this dinner party his little brother was going to, he needed to keep tabs on Stefan and of course check out this Aj girl some more. He wondered if she'd be easy to get into bed. She had beauty to rival Katherine and it would sure piss Saint Stefan off.

"Damon, I'm going out to Elena's tonight. Try not to kill anybody while Im gone alright?"

"No promises baby bro"

Stefan rolls his eyes and leaves for Elena's. After he leaves Damon spots Stefan's cell phone which he must've forgotten on the hall table. Well he'd have tobe a kind brother and bring it to him. Looks like he just found a way into Elena's house. He smirks before grabbing his car keys.

Aj sneaks under the porch table. Jeremy would never get her out here. He was a wimp when it came to the cold. She'd only just gotten out here after greeting Bonnie and Stefan, Jeremy would think she was hiding inside near her best friend Bonnie. Ha. He'd be looking forever. Sometime during her thoughts a car had pulled up into Elena's driveway. Hmm she didnt think that Elena was expecting anyone else and the car was unfamiliar. Just then Damon Salvatore steps out. Pshh he may be hot but why was he here? clingy brother much? well, atleast she gets some man candy to look at for the night. There was no way Elena would turn him away, He was Stefan's brother. Perfect oppurtunity to try out her scare tactics atleast, as she prepared to yell at him the second he hit the porch. With Damon's superior hearing he could sense a Human heartbeat on the porch but didnt see anyone around until he saw some strands of pink, blue, and brown hair spilling out from under the porch table.

"Aj? is that you?"

"Damn it! how'd you see me? I was going to scare you"

"ha, nice try but It's hard to sneak up on me" alot harder then she thought. He smirked.

"damn. Almost had you Blue eyes."

"why are you out here under a table anyways?"

"oh, me and Jeremy, Elena's little brother, are playing hide and seek"

"oh that's cool. I didnt know she had a kid brother. How old is he?"

"Almost my age, younger by a few months"

"And hes playing hide and seek?"

"Don't Judge"

"Alright" he puts his hands up in defense.

Just then Elena's head pops out the door

"Aj where are y-, oh there you are, whos this?"

"This is Damon, Stefan's Brother, Damon, This is Elena"

"Stefans brother? Hey nice to meet you. Looking for Stef?"

"Yes actually he left his cellphone at the house, cant have him out of touch" He smiles charmingly at Elena. He'd have to play nice to get invited in. Just then Stefan comes around the corner.

"Damon? what are you doing here?" he asks stiffly

"You left your phone at home baby bro, just thought I'd bring it by, and meet your pretty little girlfriend and all of your new friends here" He smirks handing Stefan the Phone.

"Maybe some other time brother."

"Don't be silly Stef, would you like to stay for dinner Damon?" Elena asks politley

"I would love to Elena, see Stef? some people have manners"

Stefan rolls his eyes. "No Damon, dont you have things to keep you busy?"

"not now, hopefully I'll be busy later tonight" He winks at Aj. She blushes a bit shocked at his bluntness.

"Well anyways... Would you like to come in Damon? Its cold out there" Elena says before Stefan has time to stop her.

"Yes Elena, thank you" He steps over the threshold and smirks.

"C'mon Aj, you can sit by me" he smiles charmingly

"Um sure, maybe that will keep Jeremy from attacking me, he's a sore loser at hide and seek"

"Am not!" he yells from somewhere in the house.

After a somewhat awkward but overall nice dinner, everyone is in the living room playing guitar hero while Aj gives Elena a break and helps to clean up. Though there was clearly some unexplained tension between the Salvatore brothers, the dinner proved beneficial. Aj and Bonnie had learned that Stefan and Damon's mom had delivered them in home births which explained why there were no hospital records, but something still seemed fishy to Aj.

"one more" Damon says holding up a plate from the dinner table that needed to be washed

"thanks" Aj says moving to grab the plate but instead tripping over her own feet and falling into Damon. Luckily he caught her and managed to hold onto the plate. She blushed heavily out of embarassment and the closeness of his body. Damn this guy had muscles under his black button down shirt.

"Easy there" he laughs "wouldnt want you on the ground, yet" he winks

"Damon!" she yells smacking him

"you have got to stop it with these sexual remarks, a cocky and blunt guy like you is not going to get in my pants?"

"why not?" He asks amused.

"Because you're brash, and rude! good looking, yes. But still, too blunt. And if you must know, I'm a virgin" she says looking down shyly.

hmm a challenge he thought to himself. He was always up for a challenge and well, you cant get more pleasureable then a virgin. It wasn't cheating on Katherine, it was just keeping himself satisfied.

"Not for long" he says dilating his pupils "you're going to have sex with me" he compels.

"I'm going to have sex with you" she says blankly. He grabs her and at inhuman speed carries her up to the guest bedroom. He quickly pushes her against the door pressing her tight against his body. She had been teasing him all night in that tight dress. She stares up into his eyes giving himman intense look. He kisses her hard on the lips, dipping his tongue into her mouth slowly. "Damon" she moans against him. Gosh, she was a good kisser. He could feel himself getting harder by the second. "fuck" he groans as he pulls off her pants. He cant wait to get her out of that dress. "C'mon Aj" he breathes pushing her back and down on the bed. Just seeing her there makes a shiver of lust run through him. She was so sexy. He pushes himself on top of her kissing his way down to her chest. He was almost ready to get her dress and panties off when saint Stefan bursts in.

"Damon! what are you doing?! shes a young girl" he says running to Aj and telling her to get dressed. She complys blankly still in a trance.

"She is not your play toy, shes Elena's friend and a virgin for godsake! you almost raped her!"

"It wouldn't have been rape, she wanted it"

"Then why did you compel her?" he asks heatedly. Just then Aj steps into the room. Stefan turns to her and hooks a vervain bracelet he had as an extra to give to all Elena's close friends before dilating his eyes and staring at her "forget this happened. Remember you cleaned the kitchen and went to the bathroom. Never take that bracelet off. Go downstairs have fun with your friends" He compels. She nods compliantly and walks down stairs.

"Gosh Damon, dont ruin this for me"

"It's my job to ruin things" Damon says as he walks out of the room before speeding back to the boarding house, it had been an interesting night.

**A/N what did you guys think? I'm a sexual writer let me know, love it? Hate it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, like I said Ill be changing up the story a bit so if it doesnt exactly follow the show plotline, dont be suprised. Ill just be changing a few things like no Damon/Caroline relationship and this chapter or the next when Stefan tries to lock Damon up he may or may not succeed i dont know yet. I only own my Oc's. Please review guys! I love your opnions.**

**Chapter 5**

Aj was tired the next morning, after not getting much sleep last night after she got home from Elena's. She must've been more tired then she had realized because she didnt remember cleaning up after dinner, though everyone said she had. Oh well she had school to get to. Good thing she could sleep in Tanners class. It wasnt too cold this morning so she settled on black ripped skinny jeans, Camo moccasins, a white V-neck, and a floral Scarf. After getting dressed she realized her brother still wasnt ready so she figured she'd head to his room.

"SCOTT!" she yelled flinging the door open without knocking, Scott had stupidly failed to lock it, when she saw a sight she never expected; her brother and a sleepy eyed Vicki Donovan half dressed in Scott's bed. She stood there mouth agape.

"Um uh Vick Uh Jer.. um Scott uhh bye" She muttered before leaving and running out of the house. That sure was awkward. I guess she was walking to school today.

She speed walked to first period and spilled the story to her best friend Bonnie of course, she wasnt a gossip but she told her best friend anything.

"wow really? your brother and Vicki Donovan? poor Jer"

"Yeah, I know. I hope Scott and Vick dont start dating." she muttered before putting her head down and going to sleep for the rest of the class.

Later that day at lunch she met up with Elena.

"Hey 'Lena whats up?"

"Hey Aj, Nothing really. Trying to break it to caroline that I'm quiting cheerleading"

"wowww be prepared to die"

"I know I'm doing it tonight at the football game. Youre coming right?"

"Yeah, I love the games"

"See ya then"

"See ya 'Lena"

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon she was home left alone with her brother.

"So you hooking up with Vicki now? You know Jeremy Gilbert likes her right? Hes one of my best friends.."

"Exactly _Ajatoria_ one of _your_ best friends, not mine. It started as just a hook up but I think I may actually have a thing for Vicki"

"Great, just what we all need" She rolls her eyes and walks upstairs to get ready for the football game.

After donning an emerald green windbreaker she heads out the door and to the game to find Elena running up to her and a frustrated Caroline walking off.

"Aj! I did it! I quit! and shes only a little pissed considering its Care!"

"Yay 'Lena, Im truely happy for you. I never thought she'd let you off so easy. Guess now you cant steal her head cheerleader spot"

"Oh hush Aj, shes better anyway" Elena says before pulling Stefan into a hug who had just walked up from seemingly out of nowhere. Football Jersey and all.

"Wow Stef, didnt know you Joined the team"

"Yep Elena convinced me to try out so Im giving it a shot"

"I knew youd like it" Elena says smiling

They head off to the pre-game bonfire when Aj runs back to her car to grab her cell phone incase Scott calls. She hears a sudden noise behind her and turns to see Damon, a mere 6 inches from her face.

"Gosh Damon you scared me, where did you come from?"

"Oh, I was around. Came to support baby bro and saw you walking out here alone, it isnt safe being alone in the dark, some monster may find you" He says with a smirk. She rolls her eyes.

"Sure Damon whatever you say" She opens her mouth to ask him more about him and Stefan but suddenly she hears fighting. Turning to see its Scott and Jeremy she takes off in a run, leaving Damon Slightly confused.

"JEREMY! SCOTT!" She yells reaching them

"Stop it the both of you right now! Scotty stop! stop! stop! hes my friend!" she screams as her brother continues to punch Jeremy. Thankfully Stefan and Elena notice and Stefan pulls them apart.

"Scott you bitch! Hes my fucking friend! why did you fight him? over Vicki?! a druggie slut?!"

"Dont talk about her like that! he started it anyways!"

"Youre older, you shouldve ended it!" she screams into his face just then Jeremy spins around with a broken beer bottle ready to bash Scott across the face but Stefan steps in, taking a slice to his palm.

"Oh my gosh Stefan! are you alright?" Elena yells

"yeah im fine, missed me"

It definitely hadnt missed. Aj was a foot away she saw the blood. She had seen it heal. Aj walks up to Jeremy promptly backhands him across the face and leaves causing Damon to chuckle in the shadows where he had been watching the whole scene play out. As Elena walks Jeremy away and the crowd disperses he steps out to talk to Stefan.

"So baby bro, ready for the big game?"

"Sure Damon, why dont you just go away or play nice? Itd be great to have you around if you werent going to screw things up for me"

"But Stef, I promised remember? an eternity of misery" he says smirking

"Its my Job to ruin things, No coach, no game" he says before grabbing coach Tanner who was at his car before coming back to Stefan and draining the coach of his blood before Stefan could move.

"There, game ruined, We're vampires Stef and I needed dinner. Mission accomplished" Damon says before leaving. Little did he know Elena and Aj had returned and had seen the whole thing from behind a parked car. The two girls sat frozen in shock staring at one another.

Vampires?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ajatoria James Benwood had seen alot of strange things in her life but she never thought she'd see her friends boyfriend and his brother say they were vampires. She motioned to Elena to run back around the school to get to her car. They arrived breathless and jumped into the car locking the doors. Elena began to cry.

"Aj what are we gonna do? vampires arent real, they cant be" She sobbed.

"Elena, you saw him drink Tanners blood, theyre real. If Damon is one then Stefan is too, Damon said so himself"

"I was finally happy. Just my luck, my boyfriend is a vampire" Elena choked out in between sobs.

"I saw Stefans hand get cut today by Jeremy's bottle. It healed right up, I saw it. Stefan would have killed us by now if he wanted to, Damon is the dangerous one. Now I know why Stef didnt want him to stay for dinner the other night, he was protecting us so Damon didnt kill us like he just did Tanner"

"Ok Ok, youre right. If Stefan wanted me or my loved ones dead hes had a dozen oppurtunities to kill us, but he hasnt."'

"C'mon 'Lena, lets go to your house. Ill call Bonnie, Shes level headed"

After calling Bonnie and driving over to the Gilbert residence the girls promptly went to Elenas room after talking to Jenna and making sure Jeremy had gotten home safely.

"Ok Bon, I know this is gonna sound weird but tonight, we found out Stefan and Damon are Vampires. We're not crazy, I swear" Aj said awkwardly

"I know Aj, my grams told me. I wanted to show you guys something" She smiled and grabbed a pillow ripping it open. Elena and Aj stared at eachother shocked. Suddenly the feathers from the pillow lifted up into the air all at once. Suspended. That was when Elena fainted. Luckily she landed on her bed.

"Aj, I'm a witch, I just found out about the supernatural being real and I was going to tell you about Stefan and Damon"

Aj stared at her frozen in shock,wonder, and fear of being insane. "Well Bon, I always knew I had a weird Bestfriend" she smiled.

Once they woke Elena up Bonnie spent the whole night explaining to them about vampires, witches and their powers and weaknesses. Bonnie spotted Elenas necklace and Ajs bracelet.

"Guys thats vervain where'd you get that?" Bonnie asked puzzled. She had a bracelet too and was planning on making more for her friends.

"Stefan gave it to me" The girls say at the same time.

"See Lena? He must be a good one, hes protecting us.." Aj said softly. She genuinely liked Stefan and thought he was good for Elena no matter what.

"Youre right, I'm gonna go see him"

"'Lena you cant, its 2am and he could be a danger. What if Damon is home and not Stefan?" Bonnie questioned

"Ill call him first, I have to do this" Elena says and walks out.

"Wait 'Lena! take this, its vervain pepper spray" Bonnie says handing her a spray bottle. "Just in case" She said handing Aj one too. She planned on giving Caroline a Vervain bracelet and spray tommorow but Care was fragile, She shouldnt know this supernatural stuff. Ignorance is bliss for her.

"Thanks Bon" Elena says before leaving the house.

Bonnie and Aj stay up aslong as they can before they finally drift off to sleep...

At about 7am Elena comes back into the bedroom and lays down between her friends smiling to herself. Aj and Bonnie sleepily turn to her.

"He's one of the good ones guys, he drinks animal blood"

"Good, I always liked Stef" Aj says before falling back asleep.

At around noon Aj walks over into Jeremys room to spend some time with her male best friend.

"Hey Jer, whats up?"

"Nothing really, History project, working with this old pocket watch my dad had, I was moving the parts around and it seems like some sort of compass"

"Thats odd, well your dad always was an adventurer. Maybe he used to go camping?"

"Hmm maybe, Ill ask Jenna about it before Elena gives it to the Lockwoods for the Founders party exhibit."

"Good idea, Jer last night was insane. You lost your cool, I love you but I love my brother too. I cant have you guys fighting over a girl. Is she really worth it?"

"I know, I'm sorry and the ssmack you gave me woke me up. But Aj, she is worth it. I think I'm in love with her.."

"Oh Jer.. Shes a bad influence"

"I know but, I cant get her out of my mind Aj, Shes incredible, kinda crazy and unstable but I love her"

"But Jer, Shes messing with your head. Shes sleeping with Scott"

"I know, but she slept with me too and Ill win her heart" He says witha look of determination before turning back to his dads watch/compass and journals. She sighed and left the room.

"Bye 'Lena! Bye Bon! Thanks for having me Jenna!" she yells before leaving the house seeing Logan fell on her way out. Thats strange. It had been a strange day. Once she got home she ran to her room after glaring at Scott and started to play her guitar. This would make her feel better.

_Where am I?_

_Who knows?_

_Why am I on this unfamiliar road?_

_Wheres the world I used to know?_

_Feelings change, people go_

_we all have our wild oats to sow_

_I never thought itd be like this_

_I never knew ignorance held so much bliss_

_where is the world I used to know?_

_where is the world I used to know?_

_I need you to show me_

_where Im supposed to be_

_tell me what I see_

_I need you here in front of me_

_please someone save me_

_Take my hand, show me how_

_I should handle this town _

_ooh ooh ooh _

_Please help me know where I should go_

She finishes feeling lighter and happier. Strumming slowly the last few notes on her guitar. She felt alot better. Little did she know that Vicki Donovan was in transition 5 miles away at the boarding house. It was the calm before the storm

**A/N please review guys! I need your opinions! shoutout to marine76 for reviewing. I love my followers and Im really trying to update consistently for you guys. I only own my OC's**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vicki Donovan was confused. The last thing she remembered was dancing with Damon, now her neck just hurt and so did her gums. She must've had some strong drugs. She had a burning need to see Jeremy and was going to do so when Damon walked into the room.

"Damon? What the hell happened?"

"I killed you. You're dead. You can either drink human blood and become a vampire or, you can die."

"What are you on?" Vicki asked shakily.

"Blood, and soon you will be too." Damon said with a smirk.

"Whatever man" Vicki mumbles rushing out of the boarding house

Aj had woken up early and gone to Elena's along with Bonnie to make sure she was still ok with all the super natural stuff, she was the most fragile of the group, besides Care of course, but she wasnt ready to tell Care about the supernatural yet.

"Elenaaaaaa what do you wanna do today? I need entertainment" Aj whined

"We should go get costumes for the Halloween party tonight at school, it could be fun and Caroline wants to come with us" Elena replied

"Ohhh yay we can look sexy. Get a nice costume for Stefan" Aj said winking. Elena blushed heavily.

"Bon you should go as a witch" Aj said smirking at her cleverness her blue eyes twinkling.

"We'll see Aj" Bonnie said sticking her tongue out.

There was a knock at the door and Jer came down the stairs

"Got it guys! Its Vicki" Jeremy yelled opening the door. All three girls rolled their eyes at one another. Vicki came rushing in crazily bolting to the fridge.

"Jer im hungry! close the blinds it hurts my eyes and do you have pain meds my gums hurt"

"Yea Vick sure.. Advil is in the cupboard over the sink"

"Great thanks" she says taking 4 of the pain killers. Twice the normal dose.

"You ok Vicki?" Bonnie asked carefully

"Just Hungry and I hurt. Im sad why am I hungry? am I fat? Jeremy do you love me?"

"Uh I Um uh Im gonna go call Matt" Jeremy says walking away as Vicki starts eating.

"Gross!" Vicki says spitting out the food not satisfied. Several minutes later Matt shows up and hugs Vicki.

"Whats wrong Vick?"

"I hurt Matty it hurts"

"Cmon Vick Ill take you home. What is she on Jer?"

"I dont know, she came in like this"

"Great" Matt says carrying Vicki out and to the car.

"That was weird" Aj says to Elena and Bonnie having watched the whole scene play out.

"Definitely, I dont want her dating my brother" Elena says.

"Dont worry 'Lena, its a phase. Lets go meet Caroline" Bonnie says

"Ohmygosh Ajatoria James Benwood, that looks gorgeousss!" Caroline calls out to Aj who is modeling a very sexy outfit. Tight black shorts with a deep red tight V neck, with a push up bra and a leather jacket holding a stake. She was a vampire hunter, she figured it would amuse Stefan and Damon if he was around tonight.

"Thanks Care so does yours" Aj says to Caroline who is in of course, a queen costume, it was a short tight purple dress edged in fake ermine complete with a jeweled crown atop her head. Bonnie had found a very cute witch dress with a tiny witch hat headband and Elena was going as a naughty nurse. Stefan would enjoy that. Too bad Elena had gone against Aj's wishes for her to be a Vampire Victim.

"C'mon guys, its getting late we need to get ready for this party" Bonnie says.

"Alright lets go to Elenas. I brought the hair product!" Caroline says excitedly.

"Alright lets go, Ill drive" Aj says smirking. Most people thought she was a terrible driver, not her fault she liked speed.

After a speedy and semi frightening drive home the girls went to get ready after giving Jeremy his evil doctor costume. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Elena shouts as Stefan walks into the room.

"Stefan get out I dont have make-up on!" Caroline whined

"Cmon Stefan Lets talk downstairs" Elena says grinning at Caroline.

Once they reach the kitchen Stefan tells Elena the news.

"Vicki is a vampire, Damon turned her but I'm going to help her. Shes very unstable right now and possibly dangerous. She keeps trying to see Jeremy, Ill try to keep her away" He says worried about her reaction.

"Why would Damon do that?!" Elena shouts. Louder then she meant to.

"Because I wanted to" Damon says waltzing into the house cockily.

"Damon why are you here? Leave youve caused enough trouble today" Stefan says through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to visit my baby bro Stef, going to the halloween party tonight? Ill need to supervise, oh I need a costume. Hmm no I dont" He says letting his fangs protrude from his gums flashing Elena a menacing grin. Elena quickly texts Bonnie and Aj the situation and soon after Aj comes down the stairs.

"Nice to see you again blue eyes, nice costume going to the party as a self serving son of a bitch? because your look is spot on." Aj says shortly.

"Ohh meow someone is feisty today. C'mon I did Vicki a favor she had a miserable life"

"Even so, she shouldve had a choice! shes a druggie vampire she'll kill people! maybe even Jer one of my best friends Damon!" She says tightly her flaming blue eyes piercing into his icy blue ones. Damon thinks to himself how cute she is when shes mad.

"Oh well, dont care. see you tonight" he says leaving with a wink.

ughhh this was gonna be a long night Aj thinks to herself

That night at the Halloween party everybody is dressed and having fun dancing and talking. Aj feels a little awkward with Damon eye licking her in her costume but oh well, atleast she knew she looked hot. Everything was going great until Vicki showed up next to Jeremy.

"Vicki hey, what are you doing here?" Stefan says shocked.

"Partying Stefan, Like always. I wanna have some fun. Cmon Jer" She leaves them all worried, except Damon whos grinning. Aj shoots him a glare.

"Stefan! we have to follow them!" Elena says but Vicki had already disappeared with Jeremy in the crowd.

"Lets split up, Everyone have Vervain?" Stefan asked hurriedly and the confirmed that they all did indeed have vervain, except Caroline who was off dancing with Matt but she wasnt apart of this anyways.

After a strenuous search Aj finds Vicki behind the buses biting into Jeremys neck.

"Vicki no!" Aj says spraying her with vervain. Jeremy drops to the ground clutching his neck. Vicki hisses and rushes to Aj ripping into her neck. Aj screams in horror. Damon who was enjoying the party hears her scream and takes off, as does Elena who was searching nearby. Aj manages to spray Vicki again and she stabs her in the leg with her costumes wooden stake. Good idea she went as a vampire hunter. Vicki pulls the stake out and lunges at Aj pushing her and she smacks intot the concrete. Hard. Elena rushes up behind Vicki and smacks her with some plywood nearby. Before Vicki can react Damon is behind her shoving a stake through her heart. She drops to the ground. Jeremy screams hysterically crying. Elena runs off looking for Stefan to help. Damon walks over to Aj picking her up trying to wake her.

"C'mon beautiful let me see those eyes" He mutters quietly suddenly hoping she didnt die. Just then Aj's eyes flutter open. Her warm blue eyes meeting his icy blue ones.

"Damon. Wheres Vicki?"

"Dead. Cmon Elena texted me and said theyre getting Jeremy and heading home, they want us to meet them there"

"ok"

Aj rushes into the Gilbert house with Damon behind her going into Jeremys room.

"Aj! make it stop it hurts it hurts my heart is breaking" Jeremy sobs

"Im sorry Jer, so sorry" She says pulling him into a hug

"I cant make it stop im sorry" Aj says squeezing him

"But I can" Damon mutters

Elena hears this and enters the room. "Do it Damon"

"Elena" Stefan says cautiously

"Shes right Damon please" Aj says as Jeremy crys louder.

"Jeremy look here" Damon says pupils dilating. "You like Vicki very much and your sad that she left town without saying goodbye and youre going to miss her, but one day you'll let her go and it wont hurt so much. You had fun tonight at the party and now youre going to sleep" Damon says before Jeremy nods and lays down on his bed drifting to sleep. They all exit the room Elena crying softly going into her own room with Stefan. Aj walks out to the porch teary eyed with Damon.

"Thank you Damon, for that, for saving me. I owe you one. Youre not as bad as Stefan says. You may have some good in you yet" Aj says

"Thats me Mr. Nice Guy" he says sarcastically.

"well thanks again blue eyes" she says before pulling his big body into her small one for a long hug. He stands there stunned before hugging her back. All too soon she pulls away smiling and going to her car. He stares after her in shock wondering what was happening to him. pshh hugging humans.

**A/N hope you liked it guys! 2 reviews before my next chapter? usually I dont like asking for reviews but I really need feedback. Thanks for reading! I only own my OCs**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Aj woke up the next morning feeling great. She had overheard Stefan on his phone with earlier with a friend and he had mentioned it being his birthday. She hadnt seen much of Damon since he had helped with Jeremy she wondered if he was avoiding her because she hugged him. What was happening to her? Hugging vampires.. ugh. They didnt even sparkle in real life.

She had been out earlier that day with Elena secretly shopping for presents for Stefan, Aj had decided to buy him all 4 twilight books a "Team Edward" T shirt, Elena had gotten him a photo album with pictures of them since they had started dating. Aj had to admit, it looked really nice, Elena was good at gifts.

Elena went to the grill to help Caroline and Bonnie set up for his suprise party. Aj decided to head to the boarding house and give Stefan his gifts before the party, she needed to abosorb his reaction in private.

"STEFANNNN!" she called swinging open the door and bursting in with her guitar as she started to sing a song she had written for him loudly

_Stefan Happy Birthday to you_

_Youre now 162_

_you were born in 1864_

_I bet that year was a bore_

_This song is corny, I know_

_But Elena helped me write it sooo_

_You have to atleast pretend to like it_

_Happy Birthday Stefan_

_We love you and youre a blessin_

She stopped laughing she had rounded the corner to see a smiling Stefan grinning at her and a blonde girl smiling up at her as she pinned Damon to the ground in a threatening manner. Stefan came over and hugged her as the blonde girl approached.

"Why thank you Aj, that was lovely"

"Of course it was grandpa whos this?"

"This is Lexi Branson, my bestfriend. Lexi this is Aj Benwood"

"Hi, Im Lexi"

"Hey Im Aj and I like you, I can already tell you can kick ass" Aj said grinning at Damon. He snorted in disgust.

"Dont let her fool you Aj shes a bitch"

"Shes your mom? Because we all know youre a sonofa-" Stefan slapped her arm cutting her off.

"Stef!"

"Hey we share a mother"

"Oh yeah.. you sure? youre so cool and hes so.. Damon" She said as Damon shot her a wink, he was in on the suprise party too and had texted her earlier to let her know about Lexi, who was also in on the party.

"Cmon Stef, I wanna give you your present before we all go meet Elena for dinner"

"I told you, you didnt need to get anything and Im 162 birthday dinners are unnecessary"

"Oh shut-up Stef I'm 384 and I had a Birthday party with Bon Jovi and every concert attendee last year and if I remember correctly, you were there with me in the front row supporting that celebration" Lexi says sticking her tongue out at him making Aj laugh and Stefan grin sheepishly.

"here Stef" Aj says handing him his presents

"Whats this? Oh dear Gosh Aj you didnt" He says groaning and rolling his eyes but smiling, at the Twilight books and shirt in his hand. Damon and Lexi laugh.

"Glad you like it, now lets go."

After walking inside the grill with Lexi and Damon, Stefan enters and everybody from their class yells Happy Birthday! at Stefan, Elena front and center smiling. She runs up and pulls him in for a kiss. Lexi gives him a shocked look mouth hanging open.

"Lexi? you ok?" Aj asks curiously

"Um yeah, I just realllly need a drink" She says as her and Aj head over to the bar

After leaving a slightly tipsy Aj, Lexi had finally gotten Stefan alone for a moment.

"Stef! are you fucking insane?! shes Katherines twin!"

"Lex, I know I know, and I dont know how its possible but.. theyre nothing alike, Elena is kind, and sweet, and caring, and I think I'm in love with her" He says handing Lexi the photo album Elena had given him. Lexi flips through it smiling.

"Well aslong as she isnt a crazy bitch, Im happy for you" She says grinning

"Thanks Lexi, Ill introduce you guys, C'mon" Stefan says walking over to where Elena was standing.\

Aj smiled downing another shot looking over at Lexi, Elena, And Stefan in a happy conversation and Caroline and Bonnie playing pool as her brother had a fry eating contest with Tyler in the corner, everyone was having fun. She was glad.

"Aj" she heard a cocky voice say as she saw Damon sauntering up to her.

"Damon" She said flatly.

"What does Aj stand for anyways?"

"I am sooo not telling you, its an embarassing name, just call me Aj"

"Alright, but I'll find out sooner or later"

"Sure you will"

He winks at her and walks away she stares after him curiously wondering where hes going, I mean, lets face it, the guy had no friends. Whatever she thought to herself as Lexi came up to the bar ordering a shot.

"Hey Lexi, so you met Elena?"

"Yeah I did, she seems really sweet, Perfect for Stef"

"Yeah, theyre good for eachother. Shes one of my best friends."

"You read people well Aj, stay with the good ones and be careful around Damon. I dont like the way he eyes you"

Aj laughs self conciously letting out a slight yelp as Carolines mother comes up behind Lexi and stabs her with Vervain causing her to pass out. Aj turns away quickly pretending not to notice but signaling for Stefan to come follow her as she goes in the direction Liz Forbes took Lexi. Her and Stefan reach an alley and see Damon, Lexi, and Liz Forbes.

"You were right Damon, Shes one of them" They hear Liz say

"Ill take care of her" Damon says pulling a stake out of his sleeve. Suddenly Aj rushes forward to stop him standing in front of Lexi.

"Damon no!" She screams as Stefan tackles Damon from behind shoving the stake into his stomach. Stefan compels Liz Forbes to forget wondering why she isnt on vervain. Stefan scoops up Lexi and Aj and runs them to the car calling Elena to meet him at the boarding house. Aj sat in the backseat with Lexi shaking. What had Damon just tried to do?

**A/N Fuck killing Lexi. I love her. What do you guys think? Short birthday chapter, let me know your thoughts. Review, follow, favorite. Thanks(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Its ok Lexi, its ok" Aj murmured to Lexi as she coughed up the last of the vervain. Stefan had furiously drove them to Elenas house, after guessing itd be the last place Damon would dare be at the moment.

"Im going to murder him" Stefan says through clenched teeth as Elena soothingly rubs his shoulders.

"Ill help you" Lexi says smiling weakly. The corner of Stefan's mouth twitches despite his anger.

"Guys, we need to rethink this, Damon is strong and hes weakened Lexi for now, we cant just go in guns blazing unless we're sure we can take him" Aj says thoughtfully as Elena nods her head.

"I hate him. He tried to take away one of the only people on this earth that I care about. I know hes family, but I cant let this continue" Stefan mutters putting his face in his hands. Elena rushes to comfort him whispering soothing words into his ear.

"Stef, he came after me, if anyone has to take him down, Ill do it. You shouldnt have to face your own brother" Lexi adds sounding a little healthier already. Damn Aj thought Vampires do heal fast. It really was a shame they didnt sparkle though.. corny or not.

"Your'e right Lex, this is why youre my best friend, I dont know what I would do without you guys" Stefan says smiling.

"We love you Stefan, In every way possible" Elena says as Lexi grins at Stefan and Aj blushes, but nods.

After leading Lexi to their guest house, Aj walked upstairs to her own room. She was glad her parents were rich with a guest house or else it'd be hard hiding a vampire.

Aj's parents were at a society dinner so she was suprised when she heard someone come in around 11, that was early for her parents. She realized it must be Scott and she went to greet him. Aj turned the corner to meet a very handsome brown haired young man who was clearly not her brother.

"Hello there" He stated simply.

Aj ran as fast as she could for the garage but much to her suprise, the man appeared right in front of her in seconds.

"Vampire" She sputtered. Thank god she had a secret weapon she took the pepper spray Bonnie had given her out of her pocket and hit him with it full force in the face. It didnt keep him down long, but long enough for her to make it to her car. She pulled out of the driveway dialing Lexi as she drove heading in the direction of Elena's house. Before she knew it the man from the house had caught up at an unbelievable speed and was in front of her car. She swerved on instinct rolling the car over. Being closer to the boarding house then she thought, Damon had heard he scream and was rushing to her for some reason he couldnt explain even to himself just yet.

"Stay away from me" Aj mumbled through her lips growing weaker by the second as the man stalked towards her. Suddenly the man was gone and seconds later Damon appeared.

"Oh Aj what happened? who was that?" Damon whispered angrily yet worried. She stared at him too weak to respond. He reached under the car and safely got her out of the seat. He had just enough time to get some of his blood down her throat before she passed out.

**What do you guys think? Short. I know, but I have a few really big things planned for the next couple chapters. I need your opinions so I have questions, would anyone be against a sex scene? not saying who it would between. Also is everyone happy Lexi is alive? 2 reviews/answers before the next chapter. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Aj woke up confused to be moving and not still, in bed. She brushed her hair back and opened her eyes to stare into a pair as blue as her own.

"Damon? what? where are we?"

"You dear Ajatoria James Benwood are in georgia with me on a roadtrip, I texted your parents that you're at Elena's" He said with a smirk. Satisfied. Aj had started to remember the night before and that meant she remembered she didnt tell him what Aj stood for.

"Creep you checked my license" She said glaring at him, but happy she was glad to get away from mystic falls for awhile. Especially since her latest encounter with an unknown vampire.

"Who was that guy Damon?" She whispered

"I dont know, but I'll find out. Calm down" He muttered. He was confused. He felt protective over this human and maybe something more. Despite lust he actually cared for her feelings.

"So where are we going in georgia?"

"A bar you'll love it"

Aj rolled her eyes.

About 2 hours later they pulled off the road into the parking lot of a small bar. Aj was sad to leave the car, she had gotten Damon to sing along to Taylor Swift on the radio. Sure she loved rock, but as a song writer her music tastes were diverse. Seeing Damon singing "Love Story" however, was priceless.

"Damoooon honey boo sweet cakes? will you compel the bartender for me?"

"No, just for using those names on me"

"Fine" she muttered as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Upon walking into the bar Aj was unimpressed, it was just a typical roadside bar. Dark interior, low lighting, soft music in the background, and what she assumed was the town drunk slumped over at a table. All was ordinary until a woman walked up to Damon and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Aj would have been jealous if the woman wasnt 30. She had nothing on Aj. Not that Aj was cocky, but still.

"Damon! what brings you here?" The woman asked

"Come to have a discussion Bree" Damon said with a smile

"Well c'mon in, I bet your friend Aj here is hungry" Bree said smiling at Aj

"How do you know my name?" Aj asked bewildered

"Oh honey pie, Im a witch, we know things like that"

"That explains it"

Damon smirked at her.

About 2 hours in and Aj was having a pool contest with about 6 other people in the bar, giving Damon a chance to talk with Bree.

"So Bree, I need your help"

"Now, now honey I know that tone. Ive given you countless ways to get Katherine back. I dont know anything else."

"Oh c'mon thats what you say everytime" Damon said frustrated

"Well, I do have one more thing, but it may be a bit of a long shot.. You see your friend over there? Aj? do you know who she is?"

"Shes just a human"

"She is. But her destiny is great and almost upon her. I touched her hand when I gave her a drink and you know me, I sense fates. The great original Klaus' fate is intertwined with hers. I believe Klaus has been waiting for her for sometime now. He told witch covens to look for a girl born with flowing hair and deep blue eyes. He said a fate reader like me would never miss seeing her destiny. She is destined for him. I dont know whether she is destined to be his soulmate or an ally, or a friend. All that is her choice. But I do know if you have her, Klaus may be willing to do you some favors."

Damon sat there taking in Bree's words. He was shocked, dazed, astonished. He looked over to see the gorgeous petite girl of about 5 foot nothing and couldnt imagine her with an original. But maybe, just maybe, it could help him get Katherine back. He couldnt help the small prick of jealousy and protectiveness in the back of his mind.

**A/N what do you guys think? alot of info to take in. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Two reviews or more before the next chapter. Happy Holidays if I dont see you before then!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tony walked up to his sired masters house right outside of Virginia to tell him what he had found out about the Aj girl Klaus had been keeping tabs on for the past 17 years or so. Tony hated being sired, just his luck to be a vampire with a sire bond. How weird.

"Klaus are you here?" He said opening the door.

"Hello, Mate hows my darling girl doing?" Klaus said with an arrogant smirk flashing his blue eyes.

"Shes fine, healthy. I approached her however and she ran.. she sprayed me with vervain Klaus, she knows about vampires. She even had one protecting her. He seemed A bit too protective of her if you ask me." Tony said blatantly.

"Well then It's time to make our move. Pack your bags Tony, we're going to get my girl." Klaus said with an eager voice.

Aj had been suspicious of Damon, ever since he had talked to Bree he had been acting weird. Once he was ready to go he dragged Aj away from the pool table and they drove back to dear old Mystic Falls. He had been pretty silent the whole way back, a drastic change from the ride here. He seemed to stare at her as if weighing her value, she didnt like it. She was glad when he dropped her off at home. She needed to play her guitar and get away. She needed a friend and who better to call then Bonnie and Caroline? Elena was busy with Stefan.

"Bonnie, Care? Hey" Aj said into her phone on the 3 way call.

"Hey Aj! whats up?" Caroline said brightly. Enthusiastic as ever.

"I really want to go out tonight, have some fun.." Aj said wistfully.

"Well there is an open mic night at the grill Aj, maybe you could play a song of yours" Bonnie suggested.

"Oh yeah Aj totally! and I can find a hot guy" Caroline giggled.

"Normally Im pretty shy though.. I guess I could give it a try." Aj said.

"Alright! Ill pick you guys up in 20 minutes, look sexy" Caroline said before disconnecting the call.

Aj sighed. She was shy but she had to get out and sing eventually if she wanted to be a professional. Oh well, she may as well look good. She went to her mirror and brushed out her long brown waves with blue and pink highlights until they fell softly down her back. She settled on a purple lace scoop neck tight dress. She grabbed her guitar and headed out. She was ready.

"You can do it Aj, I know you can" Bonnie said reassuringly as Aj stood at the bar nervous. Caroline was off chatting up the guys and Bonnie she knew, was eager to go talk to Elena who had just showed up with Stefan and Lexi in tow.

"I know I can Bon, I just need a few minutes, you go talk to 'Lena" Aj said as her best friend hugged her and left. She couldnt shake the nervousness. She stashed her guitar behind the bar with Matt and leaned her head back breathing deeply.

"You alright there love?" She heard in a british accent. She turned her head to see a very attractive Blond guy with lovely blue eyes. Great, now a hot guy would make her more nervous.

"Yeah Im okay, just nervous. My friends want me to play a song. I want to be a songwriter for the pros one day" She said with a small smile.

"Ah thats it. Well a gorgeous girl like you has nothing to worry about darling, Im sure you'd be lovely"

"Thanks.. I havent seen you around before, whats your name? Im Aj."

"Hello Aj Im Niklaus Mikaelson, but please call me Klaus. I just moved here, but you'll see me out and about soon enough" He said with a wink.

"Youll like Mystic Falls."

"I like you, Love"

Aj blushed heavily.

"Oh great now Im more nervous!" she said covering her face, he took her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Come on Darling, dance with me? That'll get your mind off it." He said nudging her onto the dance floor.

"Alright Niklaus, one dance" He moaned glaring at her for using his full name. as he pulled her closer to him for the slow dance that was playing.

"So darling tell me, why are you nervous about singing? Klaus said as he twirled her around.

"I dont know.. I normally dont share my songs and Im afraid people will think Im horrible" Aj whispered

"Ah come now, Im sure youre talent is as amazing as you are" Klaus said with a wink making Aj blush.

"Alright Nik lets put it to a test" She said, he smiled at her calling him Nik, he liked it.

Aj took Klaus' hand and dragged him to the front row smiling, she then waited her turn and hopped up on stage as Matt brought her guitar out. Little did she know that Damon Salvatore had his blue eyes trained on her from a hidden corner of the bar.

"This song goes out to my new friend Niklaus, he helped me get over my fears tonight, so heres to you Nik" She said into the Mic shooting the grinning Klaus a wink as she began to strum her guitar..

"_Ive always been a little bit afraid.._

_I always just seemed to get in the way_

_But not anymore Im gonna make it to a new shore_

_I want everyone to see the heart of me_

she strummed the guitar slowly but built up to a faster pace.

_I'd like to say I could do it on my own_

_but Im afraid if I did I would end up cold and alone_

_why cant people feel? why cant they see?_

_there is so much more to me..._

_So heres to me_

_I'm breaking free..._

She strummed the last notes of the song as everyone in the grill clapped loudly and she ran down to give Nik a Hug.

"Oh Nik thanks for encouraging me.."

"No problem Love, I knew you could do it"

Damon had seen Aj with a Blonde man and he wasnt happy. The guy was obviously a vampire, takes one to know one. He seemed a bit to interested in Aj so Damon decided to Intervene.

"So Aj, whos your friend?" He said sauntering up to them.

"Damon meet Niklaus, Niklaus meet Damon"

"Hello Mate, call me Klaus."

"Klaus" Damon said smirking and shaking Klaus' hand firmly. he was gonna make sure this guy kept his distance from Aj.

**A/N Happy Holidays!3 team Klaus? Team Damon? atleast 2 reviews before the next chapter, I need your opinions!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Aj what are you doing?! hes a vampire, I can sense it" Damon whispered after pulling Aj away from Klaus.

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" Aj huffed.

"C'mom im taking you home. Now." Damon said and as he was leaving the grill he thought he saw a girl who looked like anna from 1864.. that cant be good. Oh well he had to get Aj home, priority number one. The closer he got to Aj the less he thought about Katherine. As Aj turned around to confront Klaus, she noticed he was gone. Vampires were frustrating.

"Alright Damon lets go" She said tugging his arm as he scanned the grill.

"Aj, you need to be safer and detect vampires. Im gonna get you something a witch gave me awhile ago, come to the boarding house and then I'll take you home" He said

"Alright Damon c'mon, we can skip like the street is the yellow brick road" She said twirling and her hair fanned out around her as she smiled and Damon had never seen anything more beautiful than Ajatoria James Benwood in that moment.

"Why you looking at me like that?" She asked as she gazed up at him.

"You're dress is see through" He winked knowing her dress wasnt actually see through but it did make her flustered for a moment and her frustration amused him.

"Is not you perve! C'mon cant you vamp speed me like in twilight?" She asked and with that damon suddenly ran at her and scooped her off her feet, in no time they were at the boarding house. Damon turned to a breathless Aj and laughed.

"Am I cooler then Edward now?"

"Much, much cooler" she said in awe before sticking her tongue out.

"C'mon Damon its getting late, show me the witch thingy. I need to get home before my brother and parents do.

"Alright come here" After entering the boarding house Damon promptly walked over to a shelf in the library and pulled out a small silver box hidden behind a stack of Stefans old diaries. Aj rolled her eyes at that and Damon handed her the box. Inside she saw a beautiful bracelet covered in jewels of all colors, pastel yellow and green, deep red, purple, white, pink, beautiful.

"Oh my gosh Damon this is too much, I cant accept it." Aj said trying to give the box and bracelet back.

"No no I want you to have it. A witch spelled the diamonds and they now hold sort of a vampire sensor, whenever a vampire is near all the diamonds will turn black. You need it, I had it made for myself but it doesnt work with Vampires and the witch thought itd be funny to give me a shimmer girl bracelet so take it, its yours" He said with a smirk as he clasped the bracelet around her tiny wrist. God she was small, yet so appealing he had to restrain himself, knowing they were alone.

"Thank you Damon. Its gorgeous" She exclaimed wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Now c'mon, Lets get you home Aj"

After a good nights sleep Aj was feeling much better and was feeling energetic so she figured she'd take a walk around the Mystic park. It was beautiful this time of year. She grabbed a light jacket and went out of her house. After stealing a poptart from her older brother, Scott. As she approached the park she noticed Klaus was standing off near the entrance. Her bracelet quickly turned black, confirming Damons suspicions and she walked up to confront him. Confident with the vervain pepper spray in her bag.

"Ah there you are darling, missed saying goodbye last night" Klaus said smiling.

"You're a vampire. Why didnt you tell me"

"Dont be upset now Love, I wanted you to figure things out on your own. I wanted you to see me as a person in your first impression so you would know I meant no harm."

"Oh.. well. Thats rather gentlemanly but still, not fair" She said pushing out her lip and glaring at him.

"Oh, come now its not so bad. Get to know me?"

"Alright Niklaus, lets go for a walk"

"Please call me Nik"

"You told Damon your name was Klaus?"

"I did but, special people can call me Nik" He said with a wink.

After a long walk Aj found out about Nik's family. He had a long history, he was turned around the time of the vikings and had had 3 brothers and 1 sister. After asking several historical questions and learning that Klaus had met several kings in his time she wanted to learn more about him Personally.

"Ok Nik, now that I know the back story, tell me your story. Whats your favorite color, do you have any hobbies, top or bottom in bed?" She said winking.

"Well love, my favorite color is blue much like that of your lovely eyes, My hobby is painting, one of my master pieces is actually hanging in the Louvre. I painted it around 1652. If you must know, I prefer wild, animalistic sex where there is no definitive top or bottom." He said makin Aj blush.

"What about you darling?"

"Well my favorite color is gray, not dark but light and sparkling. Like the see after a cold winter storm. My hobby is singing/Song writing but, you know that from last night. Dont make fun, but Im a virgin. However I think I would prefer the bottom." She said quietly.

"Ill keep that in mind" Klaus said smirking.

"Nik!" she screamed as she hit him playfully and with that Elena, and Caroline walked up.

"Hey Aj whos your friend?" Careasked, always blunt.

"Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Meet Niklaus Mikaelson" Aj said with a gesture.

"Nice to meet you" klaus said shaking their hands as each of the girls smiled in agreement.

"You look familiar to me Elena, just like a girl I used to know." Klaus said smirking as if there was an inside joke.

"Oh really? Thats odd" Elena said with a laugh.

"No its not! Barbie looks exactly like me" Caroline said haughtily flipping her hair and then examining her nails. Elena rolled her eyes.

"So Aj you wanna gom shopping with us? After our park stroll we were thinking of going dress shopping" Elena explained.

"Sure" She said turning to Nik. "Would you like to come?"

"Nonthanks love, I have some buisness to attend to. Nice meeting you Ladies" Klaus said as he turned and walked off.

"Ohhhhhh Aj hes hot. I wonder if hes good in bed.." Caroline pondered aloud.

"Care! hes Aj's, first dibs" Elena said smacking her playfully as Aj rolled her eyes.

"C'mon guys lets go shopping, should we call Bonnie and invite her" Aj asked not wanting to leave her bestfriend out.

"Nah shes spending the day with her grams training for something" Care explained.

ohhh Aj thought.. Training.

**2 reviews before the next chapter. How did you guys like it? I tried to show Klaus/Aj and Damon/Aj so I could figure out who she'll eventually end up with. Most of you all seem to be team klaus. Did this chapter change your mind? Let me know(: Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After picking out several pretty dresses Caroline, Elena, and Aj decided to go to Carolines house for some girl bonding.

"So Care, hows your love life?" Aj said winking playfully

"oh um you know" Caroline mumbled.

"Oh c'mon Care, Ive seen the way you and Matt have been looking at eachother lately and if you guys decide to date, its totally cool with me." Elena said rolling her eyes but smiling.

"You sure 'Lena? I really like him but I dont want to go against girl code."

"No worries Caroline its fine."

"Alright then... So Im hoping He'll as me out soon. What about you Aj? Ive seen you around with the new guy and Stefans brother, any sparks?"

"Oh I dont know. Theyre both ridiculously hot" Aj said blushing

"Runs in the family with the Salvatores" Elena said winking

"Yes Elena, you and Stefan will be a gorgeous couple" Caroline said laughing as they continued gossiping for awhile, enjoying themselves but missing Bonnie who was still training.

Damon sauntered in to the mystic grill walking up to the bar and promptly ordering his favorite bourbon from the bartender, Matt.

"Thanks quarterback." Damon said with a smirk as Matt set his drink down.

"Damon Salvatore." He heard a girl say from behind him. He turned around to see a blast from the past.

"Annabelle. You havent changed a bit" Damon said with a wink.

"Just Anna now. I have changed since 1864. Im meaner now that my nmom was taken away from me. That was your fault incase you dont remember. You and your brother got all wrapped up in Katherine land and when they locked Katherine in the tomb they threw my mother, Pearl, right in with her."

"And Im supposed to care why...?"

"We have a mutual interest in opening the tomb Damon. If you can get Emily Bennets Grimoire, I have a witch who can open the tomb. Ive been spying and have become friends with the Gilbert boy. He mentioned your brother and Katherines twin are dating, sorry Elena the doppelganger. She just doesnt have the appeal Katherine did. Anyways, get him to get the grimoire or get it yourself."

"Agreed, Elena doesnt have the same appeal and Ill see what I can do about getting the grimoire. But just know Anna, if youre playing me, I will kill you."

Anna clutched his hand in hers and started to crush it without barely even moving.

"Your forgetting Salvatore, I may look 15 but im 753 years old and infinitely stronger then you are."

"Point taken" Damon said grunting and rubbing his hand as it healed.

"So we have a deal then Damon?"

"We do."

After leaving Carolines, Aj had decided to go to the grill. She had invited Bonnie who was on her way now. She walked in the bar smiling as she saw many people she knew from school, after waving hello's she sat down at the bar where Matt was working and ordered a coke.

"Alright Mattykins?"

"Alright Ajakins?"

"Indeed I am very alright Matty though I must insist you join in me and Jeremys next game of hide and seek. The boy is a cheat. I need help keeping him honest."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Aja last time I played with you guys you cheated and put an alarm on Jeremys phone to go off every 5 seconds alerting his hiding spot"

"Matthew!" Aj gasped. "That was not me"

"Sure Aj what ever you say" Matt said with a laugh as he walked away to serve his next customer.

"Fancy seeing you here" Aj heard to her left and found Damon sitting drinking, as always.

"Hey Damon, whats up?"

"Nothing just admiring my view" He said looking at her causing her to blush.

"What are you up to today Aj?"

"Waiting for Bonnie, shes meeting me here soon."

"Ah yes witchy."

Before they could say anything else Klaus walked up on Ajs right taking a seat.

"Hello Aj love, Damon" He said nodding.

"Hello Nik" Aj said giving him a hug as Damon nodded in acknowledgement.

"what brings you here today Nik?" Aj asked pleasantly

"Oh come to grab a drink at the local pub and talk to a beautiful girl"

"Oh stop being so charming" Aj said blushing red

"I cant Love, Its impossible" He said winking at Aj. Damon scoffed. 

"So anyways, theres Bonnie. Ill see you guys Later Aj said walking away. As she turned back she saw Damon talking to Nik. They didnt seem too friendly.

"Hey Bonnie." Aj said sliding into the booth Bonnie had just sat down at.

"Hey Aj! I missed you guys. Grams has been teaching me alot of stuff and Im really making progress."

"Thats great Bon Im happy for you!" Aj said smiling. Bonnie was an enigma of light and Aj loved seeing her so happy.

"Saw you with Damon and the new guy, whats up there?"

"Im not sure, Ive only just met them but I rather like them. Nik is charming and nice but Damon is dark and mysterious. Both are alluring."

"I feel ya" Bonnie said winking. Aj loved Bonnie she was so easy to be around and wasnt pushy like Caroline. As they continued to talk she noticed Damon stand up and leave abruptly as Nik smirked.. She'd have to see what that was about Later.

**2 reviews or more before next chapter. In the end you guys choose who the end pairing is. So if you want Klaus let me know, and if you want Damon tell me and Ill write it. Tell me what you love, hate, and anything in between. thanks guys3**


End file.
